


Prom part 2

by JustFansHP



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 10:12:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4956316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustFansHP/pseuds/JustFansHP
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following part of my OS "Prom" but I think you can read it without reading the first part.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom part 2

**Author's Note:**

> I'd like to thank my bae Laura who helped me to find what to write about.
> 
> Enjoy!

The door closed after Laura and Carmilla left. Mattie turned to Perry and walked to her, seductively. Perry was sitting on the teacher’s desk, her dress on the floor. Mattie’s eyes darkened, if it was even possible. She smirked, getting closer to the ginger, also leaving her dress on the floor. Until they were close enough to kiss. They kiss was passionate. The heat came back in the room really fast. They were a lot of lip biting, jaw kissing and nails scratching backs. Their breaths were very fast.

“-Can you… Can you show me your fangs?” Perry asked.

And Mattie just smiled. Looking the floor don on her eyes. And then, Perry’s eyes went from Mattie’s eyes to her mouth. The vampire’s fangs were out, and it turned Perry on so fast.

The morning after, Perry woke up with a huge headache, on her dorm. She tried to remember her night but it was kinda blank. She went to the bathroom and saw her reflection on the mirror. Damn! She had a huge hickey on her neck and some biting marks. Oh, there it is! She started to remember her very hot night with the vampire before this one had to leave earlier this morning after a phone call. What a night! She never had so much fun since… well since always. She never had so much fun.  
Perry didn’t know if this night meant anything. It’s not like she had feelings for Mattie but it was an awesome night and she wouldn’t mind to replay it once or twice sometimes.

“-Hey Perr! Finally awake.” LaFontaine just came in their dorm.  
“-Hey.” Perry didn’t want to talk to the person who hurted her feeling.

She decided to start to bake some brownies. She could bring some to Mattie maybe; to thank her for the previous night. Maybe she should do some for Carmilla too since she introduced her to her sister.

“-Um Perr, anything wrong?” they seemed concerned.  
“-No.” She was still kinda mad at them.

Then, LaFontaine saw the mark on their friend’s neck.

“-OMG, what is that Perry?  
-Hickeys. Your boyfriend didn’t make you some?  
-Who did…? And wha…? JP’s not my boyfriend!  
-Oh no? Then why didn’t you come to prom with me?  
-I didn’t think you…  
-Yes, you didn’t think! You never do when it comes to feelings. You never think when it comes to us.  
-Perry, I…  
-No! Let me talk! You broke my fucking heart LaFontaine. Since we were old enough to know about prom, we promised each other to go to prom together but you went with JP! You broke my heart because I’m falling in love with my best friend. And yes, I had amazing sex last night because I thought I’d feel better but no. I’m still heartbroken and I’m still in love with you!”

Perry tried to leave but LaFontaine stopped her.

“-I went with JP because I was starting to have feeling for you I didn’t understand so I wanted to hang out with someone else to try to push those feelings away because I didn’t want to ruin our friendship. I’m in love with you too Perry. I’m sorry…”

And then Perry kissed them. It was totally different that the kisses she shared with Mattie. This kiss with her best friend was soft and tender. And it was full of love. 

END


End file.
